learning about new directions
by itwasntmeIswear
Summary: After a snow storm all of Mckinley high school are locked in the school. Sue decides to watch New Directions preformances. Will this change how the students view New directions? Read to find out.
1. prolouge

**Well this is my fist ever published story! **

**Just some background information: This is set during their seniour year. Blaine is in Mckinley. The rest is pretty much canon I think. I will probually acidently mack this Kurt-centric because I love him but I will try to do justice on the other characters. I should warn you in advance about spelling please let me know if there are wrong spellings then I will fix them I swear. Now on with the story.**

**Prologue**

The gym in the William McKinley high school was in a state of chaos. It was four o'clock in the evening and all of the students and teachers were packed into the gym. Outside there was a ferocious snow storm. Snow was whirling around everywhere. At the door there was three foot of snow. None was getting out of the school anytime soon.

None knew what to do, principal Figgans as usual had no idea what to do in this situation. Amongst all of the chaos was a group of seniors. They did not seem to seem to troubled by the snow storm or being locked in their school, after all new directions had faced a lot worse in their time. They stuck with each other and hoped they would be out soon enough.

After a few minutes the students had calmed down. They were talking to each other and trying to pass the time. They where all startled when they heard Sue yelling at them telling them to shut up or else. The gym was silent. Everyone does what Sue tells them to do. She told them that to pass the time they should watch all of the new direction performances so they could laugh at them. Mr Shue immediately told her that she can not do that it would not be fair on the kids he also told her that they had no performances on tape. Sue told him that she could do what she wanted and that she had cameras everywhere.

All of the new directions where worried they always put their heart and soul into each performance. They did not want some of the people in their school mainly Karofsky and Azimo seeing their performances. They did not want to give them any more reason to taunt them. They were all confident with their ability and talent they just did not want people seeing personal performances. The only people who did not seem perturbed by this where Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was not perturbed because he had dealt with a lot worse in his time and could deal with whatever was put his way. Blaine was not perturbed because he did not think any of his performances would be shown as he only joined this year.

Weather the new directions liked it or not their performances where going to viewed by the whole school. They braced themselves for the teasing and taunting.

**Well what do you think? Please let me know I am just starting so constructibe critasism is welcome. That is the only way I can improve. I am going to try and update everyday but I may not be able to but I willl try my best :).**

**Reviews=love**


	2. Don't stop beliving

**Well here is the second chapter. I am really sorry I didn't get around to uploading yesterday. I was in a bad mood all day and just could not write. So today I hope to upload two chapters. In the last chapter I forgot to say that I will be going threw most of the preformances form season 1 and 2. I can not go threw all as some will will not make sence. So I got this idea while I was trying to study. Yeah this is were my mind goes when it is board. **** Disclamer last time I looked I am not Ryan Murphy and therfore do not own glee. On with the story**

All of the members of new directions where very anxious. They had no clue what preformance would be first or howw many preformances would be shown. When the video came on it showed the back of six heads. All of the original members and Finn knew which preformance they where watching.

The first person to come into view was Kurt. Everybody laughed at the shirt he was wearing not out meanness but because they thought it looked funny. Kurt even joined in laughing after a while. Blaine could not get over how young he looked.

Everybody was impressed at the performance and laughed at Racheal trying to hog the spot light. Some where wondering where Mr. Shue was. Then they saw him come in to watch the profomance.

Mr. Shue remembered this preformance vividly. This was the preformance that brought him back. He started to get emontional just as the on screen Mr. Shue did.

Blaine was wondering why there was only six. Why weren't the others there? Then he saw Quinn and Santanna with the queen bitch smerks. He also saw Puck come in looking bad ass and angry. He wondered how they joined when they looked as if they hated the glee club.

When the preformance was over on of the younger students asked if they had much time to practice. Racheal said they did not have much time and it would have been a disaster if she was not there. Kurt and Sam had to hold Mercades back so that she would not hurt Racheal. Once they had calmed her down Kurt said that did not have much time to practice in general and they would do spontanious preformances if they felt they needed to sing about something.

Even those who did not know much about preforming knew that this was impressive. Everyone in the gym knew that they had seriously underestimated new directions and they would learn alot about them before the night was over.

**Well another chaper done. I wil post another before the day is over. Please let ne know what you think and how I can improve.**


	3. Gold digger

**Well here is another chapter. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed and put this story in there favourites or is following this story I really was not expecting that but it means the world thank you all so much.**

As soon as everybody had stoped talking about Don't stop beliving a new preformance was put on. When Mercades started to sing Kurt pretended to fan himself. Meanwhile his boyfreind and Sam pretended to faint. Mercades told them to get a hold of themselves and to watch the preformance. She was happy with their reactions but did not want to let on that she was.

All of the students could not belive how cool Mr. Shue looked. They all thought he was really good at raping. Sam could not belive how good his girlfriend was. He knew she had an astounding voice but this was amazing.

When a few of the footballers laughed at Finns dancing he good naturally shruged it off. It did not bother him that he was not good at dancing. He knew he was good at other things.

When the song was over everybody found themselves looking forward to the next preformance.

**Well this is very short. I just could not write anymore :( Let me know what you think please. **


	4. Push it

**I have been really bad with my updates recently. But I have a very good reason, I went to see glee live in Dublin on Sunday :).It was amazing! The only regret I have is not going to the later show so I could have seen the kliane and Brittana kisses but anway on with the story.**

The next video to come on showed the boys behind the girls. Finn looked terrified as they started the preformance. Mr. Shue who was smiling at the start of the preformance now looked confused as he relised that they were not singing the song he had wanted them to. He knew that this could lead to serius trouble if it wentg wrong.

When Artie sang about the song only being for the sexy peple every student laughed at him. There was no way that anyone think that those members of new directions were sexy in their opinion.

Everybody saw that Sue looked shocked an horrified. She clearly did not like the preirmance. Jacob Ben Israel looked delighted at the chance to see Racheal do a sexy song. When Racheal saw this she was disgusted and threw Jacob a disapointed look.

In the video Quinn looked angry and confused. Finn knew looking back that she was probually disapointed and angry with him for dancing like that in front of the whole school and worse of all for Quinn at the was he was dancing with Racheal. All of the students in the video looked completly shocked.

Everybody watching the video was shocked that principal Figgan's looked liked he wasenjoying the preformance. He was swaying along ccontently to the music. Emma Pilsberry also looked like she was enjoying the preformance although some people thought that it was manly due to the fact that she was so inocent and may not have understood the full meaning of the preformance.

Everybody laughed when a much younger looking Kurt slapped Finn's but. Blaine was in shock. Kurt wishpered that it was just a phase. All of the footballers then started to ask Kurt questions about him slaping Finn's ignored all of knew he didn't have to awnser to them. He did not expect them to understand him.

**Ok I am really bad with endings but this chapter is longer than the last one :).**

**Please review :)**


	5. I say a little prayer  take a bow

**Hello again! Now for the next chapter. As I feel the next two songs would be very short I took on the advice given to me by a reviewer to combine two songs. Also please note that I take all reviews to heart. I will try to do what everybody advises me to but please be patient as it may take time.**

The next song started with Brittney and Santana swaying their hips to a very upbeat tempo infront of Quinn. Quinn then moved to the front where she is clearly the focus. Everybody knew that Quinn always needed someone else backing her up before she could do anything. Afterall she was the head cheerleader there would always be people who wanted to do what she does.

It soon became evident that Mr. Sue was enjoying the song. Some people thought that maybe it was because it was much tamer then push it and this was a very nice, clean song.

At the time some people wondered why Quinn wanted to join glee club in the first place. Everybody knows that only losers joined glee club so why would the head chearleader risk that? Looking back however people realised that it must have been because of Finn and Racheal.

It was evident that the boys in the gym enjoyed the preformance, not because they were perticullary impressed with the singing but because they could watch the girls dance in very short skirts.

* * *

><p>The next song started with Racheal in her own. It looked like she was in the auditorium. After a few seconds however everyone watching it realised that Mercades and Tina where backing her up.<p>

The kids in glee thought that she put a lot of emotion into the song. it clearly ment something important to her. Why else would she put all of that emoton into the song she was only practising?

Then the setting changed and it showed Quinn and Finn laughing and just acting like a very cute happy couple. Althought Finn is not the smartest guy in the world he realised how hurt Racheal must have been while watching him and Quinn. He out is arms tightly asround Racheal to reasure her that she was the only girl in his life.

Everybody wathcing knew that this would be the begging of the Raheal/Finn/Quinn drama. TRhey could not wait to see all of the drama playing out.

**Yeah not so happy with that one :(. I know that in take a bow there were also shots of Racheal in ****her room but I don't think that sue would have cameras in their houses...yet.**

**Please review :)**


	6. Single ladies

**Hello my lovely readers. Here is the next instalment. Unfortunatly I am not doing any song out of the episode acafellas** **as I feel that Sue would not have recored them. Also in the last chapter I said that Sue would not put cameras into houses yet well she put them in now :). **

**Disclamer: I do not nore will I ever own glee**

The next song started with three figures their faces where not shown. The Figure infront was wearing black jeans, dancing shoes, and a sequined glove. The two figures behind where wearing leatards and black heals. As the figures started to dance those who where dancing were reviled.

There was a mixed reaction. At first when everyone saw that Kurt was in the front wearing a tie and a sequened top all of the students were laughing at him. When the footballers finnaly realised there were two girls dancing they quickly stoped laughing and focused on the girls. Not caring about Kurt at that moment.

When Blaine first saw Kurt he thought he looked so young. But then he noticed Kurt danching, and oh my God it should be illegal what he doing with his hips he quickly got over how young his boyfriend looked. He leaned over to Kurt and asked Kurt if he would show him the dance once they got out of the school. Kurt got very red faced and told hid boyfriend that if he knew what was good for him he would shut up.

When someone put a stop tp the music all of the boys started to complain. They didn't want the girls to stop dancing. One of the students asked who the person that stoped the song was. Kurt told him that it was his dad. Everybody started to laugh as they knew how macho Kurt's dad is. They only stoped laughing when the same student asked what happened next. Kurt told them how he tried to convince his dad that it was for a workout. He also told them that because of Brittney and Tina his dad thought that he was on the football team and that was why he needed to get on the team.

**I hope I did this song justice as I love Kurt with all of my heart.**


	7. Last name

**So I was going to update alot sooner but a little monster who happens to be my seven year old sister took my glee DVD's so I could not watch the preformance. She even took them this morning but I took the DVD with this song off her. Yes I turned my little sister into a gleek there is nothing wrong with that :)**

The next song started out on a stage. There was a figure on the side of the stage. She was in front of everybody and was wearing a different outfit. The glee club was wearing a black cowboy shirt, jeans, and a cowboy hat. The figure to the side of the stage was wearing a pink cowboy outfit with a skirt.

When the figure turned around everybody could see it was a older woman. Some of the jocks remembered having showers whith her. All of those who did not know of her where really confused as to why she was singing with the glee club. They thought only students could preform. "Who is that woman and why isn't Racheal preforming?" Blaine asked Kurt. "She is April Rhodes she was in school in Mr. Shue. He found out that she didn't finish school so he brought her back to shool when Racheal quite glee because she wasn't always in the spotlight and she was going to be the lead in teh school musical" Kurt filled his boyfriend in.

Some of the jocks high fived Finn and Puck when April touched both of there buts. Puck smiled cheekily when he saw his on screen self slap April's but. Lauren mocked glared at him. He winked back at her. Everyone erupted with laughter when they saw April running around Arties wheelchair.

Some of the cherios thought that the dancing was very good. Althought they would never admit it to anybody they were impressed.

Looking back Mr. Shue knew how stupid it was to have brought back April Rhodes to the glee club. He knew he should have never let them do that number with April drunk. But he learned from his mistake and would never let ot happen again.


	8. Somebody to love

**I have been quite busy so I haven't been able to update Well here is the next chapter.**

This next song started with a close-up of Finn. He was wearing a blue shirt and a black tie. Nobody ever heard him sing like that before and everyone except the jocks was impressed. When the camera moved back the whole glee club apeared wearing the same outfit that Finn was.

Everybody realised that this song was preformed shortly after _last name. _They where all confussed because Rachel was preforming with the glee club but April Rhodes was not preforming with them. They had no idea why April was not preforming but they kept there questions untill the end of the song.

The romantics in the room could tell that Finn and Rachel where clearly in love with each other even though they where not together at the time.

Towards the end Mercades came up to the front. Everybody's jaw dropped at the last note. Sam smiled at his girlfriend obviosly very proud of her.

When the song was over questions where fired form left right and centre. It was pure loud noise. From what the new directions could hear most of the questions where concerning why Racheal was their but April was not their.

Mr. Shue explained what happened with April and how Racheal came back to the glee club. Most people where amazed at how much drama happened in the new directions.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. ** **Please review**


	9. It's my life  confessions

**Ok I feel really bad for not updating any sooner. I went on holiday up to Donegal and was going to update just before I went but I was unexpectedly busy. On the up side my little sister keept singing songs from glee. I have never been so proud :)**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked Ryan Murphy was not a very small 18 year old Irish girl do I do not own glee.**

The next song had Finn positioned in the middle of the boys. He was facing the audience with a microphone in his hand. The rest of the boys had their backs towards the audience.

When Finn started to sing some people noticed that Finn was quite tichy. He could not keep his hands still on the microphone. Some people where laughing at him which he just smiled at good naturedly.

The girls in the video seem very impressed. All except Racheal looked very happy and seemed to be enjoying the song. Rachel looked horrified and shocked. None understud why. They just put it off as Rachel being Rachel. All of the girls in the gym could see why the new direction girl's where so impressed with the song. It was really good.

The was alot of snickering when everybody saw that Kurt was wearing a scarf and none of the other boys where. They all thought he was just looking for attenttion and wanted to stand out. All of the snickering very quickly stoped when Kurt gave everyone his famous bitch glare. Although none would admit it most of the jocks where quite intimidated by Kurt.

When the video was over Sue asked why the band of freaks looked liked they where high. None belived it when Mr. Shue told them that they all had something before the song and that it was his ex wifes falt.

Sue was ranted that the glee club should be dispanded because of this behaviour. Mch to her dismay this was ijnored. No one could belive the losers of their school actually did something that might be considered to be cool.

**I realise that in the end of the season Sue said that she would leave the glee club alone but I honestly think she will be still against them. Please don't hate me.**


	10. Halo walking on sunshine

**Hello again :). It has been way to long since I have updated. I sincerly apologise. My cousins where over from England then I got my results from my leaving cert, found out what collage I got into, went on holiday with 12 friends to Claire to surf, went to my debs and went over to England to visit my cousins. I had no time to breathe. So shall we get back to the story? **

The next song started with Bred the piano guy playing what sounded like a very fast version of Beyonce's song halo on his piano.

Racheal, Santana and Santana where facing the audience while the other girls had there backs to the audience. They were wearing cute lose fitting yellow dresses. Most of the people in the gym where impressed with there mash up choice even though they will never admit it. Halo and walking on sunshine were brilliant choices.

Some people thought that the girls took the same things that boys did before the preformance. There was no other explanation for their extremly hyper dancing.

Everybody noticed that the boys in the video seemed very happy with the girls preformance. When Kurt put on his sun glasses everybody laughed. kurt and girls teased each other Kurt saying that the girls were going to blind him with the brightness. The girls teasing Kurt over the fact that he had sun glasses in school. Kurt informed them that he was always prepared for everything. When the song was over the girls where asked if they took what the boys did. They say that they may have.

The boys wanted to know how they found out that they something. All of the girls turned to Kurt. "I told them that we all took something. I am a honerary girl afterall and it evened out the competion."

None was really surprised at this. The boys suspected it was Kurt all along. But once agian New Directions surprised their school mates. They would have never suspected that they would take something. They hade no idea what else they would do.

**Well thats the end of another short chapter.**

**Please review**


	11. Hate on me

**Hello my dear readers (If I still have any). I must apologise for not updating sooner. I hope to do alot of writin during whats left of my week off from collage but I can not promise anything. Now lets get back to were we stoped off shall we?**

**Disclamer I do not own glee if I did it would be very different.**

When the next song came on and everybody involved in it realised what it as they all beamed at each other. They all loved proforming the song. It brought back so many found memories.

The song started off wth everybody sitting in there chairs dancing along to the music as much as they could while still sitting. They were having fun and where relaxed.

Mercades was doing a brilliant job singing. Everybody was connfused when they saw Sue who seamed to be enjoyins the song.

Everyone loved Mike and Mat's impromtu dancing. The people watching thought it was amazing that everyone seemed to be getting along very well. It was surprising with the mix of people there was. The footballers where disgusted that some of there team members where having fun with people on the bottom of the social piramid.

Everyone laughed at Sue's attempt to dance. They were quickly quitened however when Sue gave them the scariest glare ever. None wanted to cross Sue.

Mike and Mat helped Mercades onto some chairs. It was as if they where treating her like a princess.

Evveryone was out of there chairs and dancing except Kurt who was still in his chair.

The chearleaders thought it was nice when Kurt sprawled himself over the last chair. When Mercades ot to him she smiled fondly at him.

At the end some people where wondering why Will was watching from outside the door but they didn't think to much of it.


	12. no air   keep me hanging on

**Well hello dear readers. I have no excusses for my not updating any sooner, just apologies. I hope you will forgive me and enjoy the next chapter. I have two songs in this one because it would have been way to short with just one.**

The next song started off in the choir room. The first member of new directions on the screan was Rachel. As soon as people saw her jumper with cherrys on it. There was sniggering from everyone. Kurt leaned over to Rachel and whispered "don't listen too them. You didn't have a fashonista as your best friend then, but now you do. They are just jealous of your talent" Rachel smiled kindly at Kurt then they both went to focus on the song.

In the preformance Finn was directly across form Rachel. Puck, Quinn, and Britney were behind them swaying while singing in the background. Mr. Shue was showing them what to do. When Finn started to sing laughter could be heard as they watched sway along to the music. Obviosly in a world of his own and completly absorbed in he music.

Everybody saw that Quinn looked clearly annoyed and frustrated. Everyone put it down to her pregnacy hormones and thought nothing of it. She was probually annoyed that Rachel was singing with Finn and not her. Again there was laugheter when Mr. Shue was bobbing around to the music. He took no notice of it however.

The scean then changed and they where now in the auditorium. Racheal and Finn are clearly the focus of attention for the whole song. Quinn lokked terribly angry with Brittney and Puck just swaying in the background.

When the students asked why Quinn was so angry Sue Sylvester awnsered hem. "streach marks was jealous of man hands singing with Frankenteen. The sexual tension betwween the two was obvious and digsgusting." The whole roonm was silent after that bit of information.

* * *

><p>The song on next showed Racheal and Quinn on some stairs on the school. It looks like they may have been fighting. Quinn then goes down the stairs and starts singing. She looks very angry agiain.<p>

The scean changes with Quinn and the cherios outside on the football pitch doing what looks like some ruteine. Then Quinn and the cherios are in the audtioriunm wearing what looks like football gear. Everyone was very impressed with the dancing. They knew Quinn was pregnat at the time and were very impreesed at the dancing. All the boys bare Kurt and Blaine loved the preformance for obious resons. At the end of the song they looked at Finn, Puck, and Sam with jealosy and and disbilif. Because they all went out or had sex with Quinn and let her go. They could not fathom why they would let Quinn Fabrey go.

**Not very happy with this one at all. Please dont kill me.**


	13. Keep holding on   Bust a move

**Hello dear readers. I trust everyone is having a good holiday? Yes? Good. Now on the next chapter. Another one with two songs in it.**

The next song started in the auditorium. Rachel was singing beside Quinn. Her words seemed to be directed to quinn. Everyone was wearing a white to top and black trousers/skirts.

Everything seemed to be directed to Quinn. People started to wonder what happened to Quinn. She seemed to be very upset.

The dancers among the audience noticed that the moves where very simple but quite powerfull and pronounced.

When the song was over people asked what had happened. Quinn explained that at that time news of her pregnancy came out and she was no longer a cherio. She felt like she had nothing left in the school to keep her there. None in the auditorium other than the new directions knew how much that had effected her untill now.

* * *

><p>from<p>

The next clip started with Quinn washing off what looked like slushie off of Finn who was sitting at the drums. Then Mr. Shue started to sing.

The glee club remembered this song with fond memories. They remembered Mr. Shue wanted them to find a mash-up with this song. Most stuentes where impressed he with Mr. Shue. He was a really good dancer. They where impressed that he seemed to be so hip. He was even interacting with the students and getting them to join in.

When Mr. Shue got Kurt to stand up everyone noticed that Kurt did not seem to be to pleased. Dispite the fact that Kurt was clearly unimpressed everyone thought his reactions where hilarious. When Mr. Shue stoped singing to Kurt, Kurt went to stand next to Artie.

When the students where huddled and dancing together people noticed that Kurt got a tamborine and was dancing in his own.

When Britney went over to Kurt and started to try and feel him up untill he slapped her away with the tramborine the whole auditoriun erupted with laughter.

Most people where plesently surprised with the song.

**I hope that was ok. I would say sorry for focusing on Kurt in Bust a move but I'm not :). If you you have a particular charicter you would like me to focus on in a particular upcoming song please let me now.**


	14. Sweet caroline    dancing by myself

**I'm back! Thank God. I have been soo busy lately but have finnaly fixed writting into my schedual :). This Chapter will have two songs in it. I hope you enjoy.**

The next song started with Puck playing the guitar. There was none else up with him. None saw Puck sing on his own before so they where surorised whats more Puck seemed to be singing for Rachel who looked attentive and surprised and even happy.

Rachel remembered her and Puck having a thing back then. She remembered telling Puck that she needed a man who was confident enough to sing lead so she wouldn't get in too deep with him because she really liked Finn.

A lot of people are impresed how good Puck was at guitar. They did not expect that from him at all. They noticed that Puck seemed shy and hesitant at the beggining but he quickly got over that and became more confident. Racheal looked like she was very impressed.

Sanatanna looked disgusted when Puck was singing to Rachel of all people. Didn't he know she was there? Everybody was singing along to the song. Quinn was making heart eyes at Puck.

Everyone who wasn't in new directions was so confussed and wanted a full explenation...which they got.

* * *

><p>The sing that folowed showed Artie in the auditorium playing the guitar. Everyone was surprised including the new directions they had never seen this before. When he startedto sing the girls in the audience imideatly noticed how smooth his voice was and how good he was.<p>

Shortly into the song the camera showed Artie in the hallway singing and dancing in what only be described a free fashion. Everone was impressed at a particular turn that had Artie spin in the air. It looked quite dangerous.

Then Artie was in the canteen. He was singing behind Tina but she didn't seem to notice as she was laughing with her friends. Artie looked over at her a gave her a friendly smile. He was glad that they could put everything behind them and be friends.

Then Artie was back in the auditorium dancing along to the music. Mr, Shue appeared on screan when the new directions saw this they guessed when this song and imediatly feelt horrible.

When the student body heard what happened they all saw Artie in a new light.

**Well there you have i=one more down. Can not wait for the next one which will hopefully be up by the end of the week**


	15. defying gravity

**I'm a little late for this one. I thought I would get it up earlier. I am so sorry! I am so excited for this one and so nervous at the same time I hope I do it justice. The way I am going to do it is have the video show Kurt rehearsing rather then preform the song for the new directions but have the bits with Rachel show her preforming for new directions. I hope that makes sense. Happy Easter!**

****The next song started with Kurt on his own in the choir room.. No one except Kurt knew what the song was going to be or why showing him rehearsing it was so important. Kurt was going to kill coach Sylvester he didn't want the secret getting out he didn't need the sympathy.

When Kurt started singing the glee cub members who where there at the time where confused as to why coach was showing Kurt rehearsing but not singing to the new directions.

They were surprised when Rachel started to sing coach was making like a duet. The new directions members where even more confused why show Rachel preform for new directions and not Kurt? What so different with Kurt rehearsing the song? Was he hiding something?

Rachel was amazing as always. But Kurt was outstanding. Everyone was amazed at the pure and raw emotion he put into the song and how angelic his voice sounded. Just before the high c everyone in glee club who knew what happened looked so embarrassed for Kurt they did not want him to be humiliated. But when the high c came Kurt hit it.

No one in new directions paid attention to the rest of the song they could not believe what happened. When the song finished Rachel turned to Kurt anger blazing off her. "You hit the note! You hit the note! Why didn't you do it during the diva off? You could have gotten a solo in a competition!2 Everyone else was clearly confused so Kurt told them why Rachel was angry. When Kurt explained why he blew the note. Everybody felt so bad for him he blew a note to help his dad. They had a lot more respect for Kurt after.

**Like it hate it? I really hope I did it justise**


	16. proud mary   Lean on Me

**Hello :). I am delighted to say that I am now on my summer holidays from collage so that means hopefully much more writing from me. I do hope to update at least three times a week but that might not always happen. Please be patient with me. I will try my up most to have regular updates. Oh this chapter has two songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee  
><strong>

The song opened with the new directions on the stage. They where all in wheelchairs. Everyone watching was confused at that. Why would they all be in wheelchairs? It didn't make sense to them. That was until Finn said that the song was for Artie. A few older students remembered that week when the all of the glee club where in wheelchairs. This must have been why. It looked like they where all supporting and helping Artie.

The song mainly had Artie and Mercedes singing lead. There voices sounded really good together. Everyone was surprised at just how well there voices meshed together. None would have thought they would sounded this good together until they heard it themselves.

The choreography at the beginning was slow. Mainly moving with the wheelchair side to side. As the momentum of the song picked up so did the choreography. They where flying across the stage. All of the new direction members looked like they were having a lot of fun with the number.

At the end of the song everyone was laughing and crowded around Artie.

Artie explained to everyone that didn't know the circumstances around this number and why everyone was in wheel chairs. ever since that day the new directions had a lot of respect for Artie and what he had to deal with being in a wheelchair.

* * *

><p>The next song started with the whole group in the choir room. Finn and Quinn where sitting on stools and the glee was singing to them. It was evident that Quinn and Finn had now clue that the new directions where going to sing to them. They both appeared to be surprised but happy.<p>

Artie and Mercedes where singing lead again. And again they sounded excellent. When Artie high fived all the students laughed at Mr Shue's attempt to look cool which really didn't work.

In the song when they are singing call me and Kurt gestured to Finn. Blaine burst out laughing. Sue had to pause the performance. because of the laughing. She was and told the hobbit to be quite or she will make him go back to the sire. Blaine apologized then spoke to Kurt "you where so obvious! Finn probably had no clue what to do about you having a crush on him." Kurt slapped him playfully and told him to let them all go back to watching the song. Of course everyone knew that Kurt had a crush on Finn so that didn't need to be explained.

Everyone thought it was sweet that all the glee was so supportive of Quin and Finn. Particularly when it it must have been hard at the time for Kurt Rachel and Puck seeing the person they wanted with someone else. Everyone in school knew about Quinn and the baby and even though they may not have liked it they where happy that she ha some support.

**I hope that didn't suck but if it did by all means please give me constructive criticism.**


	17. Crazy in lovehair   imagine

The next song started with Mr. Shue jumping and pointing to the glee club who all had there backs to the audience and every single one of them had long hair even Puck which made everyone laugh. Artie who is wearing dreadlocks to the amusement of everyone watching starts of the singing. As Artie rolls by each member of new directions faces the audience. None could get over the fact that all the boys where wearing very long wigs.**  
><strong>

Most people noticed that there was another glee club watching them preform although none really knew why. Mercedes then joins Artie in singing lead.

Throughout the whole song no one stopped moving. There is a lot of hair shaking and general movement. It looked crazy. It was also very distracting.

When the performance ended Mr. Shue told the students that they were preforming for a glee club from a deaf school and that a few days before a glee club from a girls reform school sang for them and used a lot of hairography to distract the audience from the fact that they where not that good. He also said that he thought that the glee club should do the same. After Mr. Shue finished explaining a girl asked what the boy and girl from the other school where signing. Kurt told her that the boy said "they look absolutely crazy" and the girl replied "totally" Everyone looked surprised that Kurt knew sign language but no one said anything about it.

* * *

><p>The song that followed started with piano playing then the other glee club that was there started to sing. Most people i the auditorium where surprised that the glee club was actually quite good, and that they are signing while they sing.<p>

As the camera focused on new directions people thought that Mercedes and Kurt looked very sad and moved. When Mercedes started to join in with the singing everybody in the glee club except Kurt turned to look at Mercedes. Then after a few seconds Mercedes got up to stand next to the boy who was singing lead. Soon after Artie rolled up and sang with them. Then Britney grabbed Kurt's hand and they went up to join the other glee club. As soon as they went up everybody in new directions joined them and they all sang together. Although no one will ever admit it most people watching where very moved.

**Well thats that. I just wanted to say that I have a tumbler http:/klaineismylyfe(dot)tumblr(dot)com/ for anyone who wants to follow me. I can't say that it is a great blog but there is a lot of klaine on it. It is also my headcannon that kurt can sign**


	18. True colours

The next song started with the new directions on the stage in the auditorium. They where all sitting on stools. Tina was the lead singer for this song and sang the song brilliantly. She was wearing a purple top and had purple streaks through her hair. Everyone was wearing a different color t-shirt. Most people noted that this was very different to crazy in love/ hair. They perfered this song much more to that preformance. There was no bells or whistles it was just the glee club doing what they did best.

The people watching the song noticed Finn looking over to Quinn both had soft smiles on there faces. Finn then noteces Kurt watching. Kurt has a soft smile on his face but looks away. Rachel then looks at Finn and Finn smiled back. Puck and Quinn then share a smile also. The people watching on couldn't belive all the inside gossip they where getting though none of them where really surprised it was kind of cool to have prof that Quinn liked Puck while she was dating Finn and that Finn liked Rachel while he was dating Quinn. When Finn is still looking over at Rachel Kurt looks hurt but holds his chin up and tries to hide it. Finn then looks guilty in a way.

When it was over people kind of felt sorry for Kurt even though they will never ever admit that. They also thought that Quinn and Finn where crazy for still being together when they clearly liked other people. They knew that popularity was important but at what cost?


	19. Jump  And I am telling you I'm not going

**I would like to say that I am sorry for not updating three times last week. Something unexpected came up so I couldn't. I will try to catch ****up this week but it is my sisters birthday on Thursday so please be patient.**

The next song started with the glee club in nice light blue pyjama's. They where all in what appeared to be a mattress store. A few people remembered the add that the glee club did. But they never really paid much attention to it. The memebers of the glee club where standing on two mattress with one foot on each. Finn ran between there legs.

Everyone was dancing, jumping, and playing on the mattresses. They appeared to be having the time of there lives. During the song mecades ran between two mattresses. After that the glee club appeared from beind the mattress.

At one point they were all going backwards. Kurt was the last one and moved his fingers in a come hither fashion which Blaine and some other in the audience found very sexy.

The new directions where all smiling when it was done. They had so much fun that day. They also told everyone about the whole fiasco regarding Mr. Shue and the mattress. Most people thought that there was way to much drama in the glee club. The new directions could not help but to agree.

* * *

><p>The song that followed had Mercades singing to the glee club and to everyones surprise Emma. Who they found out after was looking after the glee club while Mr. Shue could not.<p>

The song started off slow and Mercades was very good. The new directions seem to enjoy it except for Rachel who seamed nervous.

When the song got faster Mercades became amazing. She got a reaction from the whole glee club and the people watching. At the end Rachel was even grinning.

None watching really knew Mercaedes was that good. She blew that song out of the park.


	20. Don't rain on my oarade  YCAGWYW

**I would have liked to have updated sooner but my sister had my laptop this week. But I will be up to date by tomorrrow. You can hold me to that.**

The next song had music polaying while a girl was behind a curtain. She had black hair. Most peoplethougth that it was Rachel but they couldn't be one hundred percent sure. As Rachel started to sing and walk down the steps the people in the audience in the video turned to look at her. The people in the auditorium who remebered that the glee club did competitions thought they must be preforming at a competition. Whatelse would explain the audience?

The people who where on screen seemed to be enjoying watching the hobit sing (i'm sorry but I just had to put that in). When Rachel made her way to the stage the new directions appered from the back where Rachel was originally. They made there way down to the stage. When the new directions got to the stage they asembled them selves with Rachel in the front.

When it was over Mercades was heard muttering "I know she is anoying but thank God Rachel knew that song so well" Mist people then turned to her and asked what she ment by that. She said that the other choirs singing took there songs annd they where last so it would look they had cheeted so they had to make up a set list from scratch at the very last minute and that at that time they didn't have Finn untill he came last minute. The people in the gym stared at aw they had know idea that the new directions could pull that out of a hat at such short notice.

* * *

><p>The next song started with the group in the same formation as before and where harmonising and singing as one. Rachel then joined the group getting in between Tina and Sanatna. Finn then startes to sinng lead. and the glee club breaks away and dances. The choreography was simple but very nice and effective.<p>

At some point wheb Rachel sings lead the audience stands up and the new directions are sitting down. There are a few snickers where heard in the auditorium because of that. The girls then get up and join Rachel. The boys join soon after and dance with the girls. It looked like a lot of fun.

When the preformace ended and people remembered that they had basically no rehersal for this. They where so good and in sync. They had a bit of reverence towards the new directions now.


	21. My life would suck without you

**I will only have one song in this chapter as I was to start the second part of season one i the next chapter. So this chapter will be short ( But you are all used to that from me)**

The next song started with smiling at the glee club who where singing and dancing. Rachel was singing lead. At one point they had there backs turned to the audience and as Rachel walked past they turned to face Mr. Shue. The girls where then messing with there hair and Rachel and all the boys except Kurt where wearing cowboy hats " You do not put a hat on this hair".

It became appparent that they where used dance moves from previous preformances. Kurt, Tina, and Brittney did a little bit of single ladies. Quinn, Britney, and Sanatna did say a ltiile pray they also did moves from there mash ups and last name and a few others. For some reason all of that worked really well for the preformance.

It is clear that Mr. Shue was enjoying the preformace. Which made all of the new directions happy.

When it was over Rachel expained that because Mr. Shue was unable to go to Sectionals that they put on a preformance for him to thank him for helping them get to where they where

**Well that really was short. I must go now**** and get ready for my little sisters party. Please R&R**


	22. Gives you hell   hellogoodbye

The next song started with Rachel infront of the new directions in the choir room. She was clearly annoyed at Finn for what ever reason it was this time. Those who where in the school at the time remembered that when Finchel got together for the first time they broke up because Fiinn wanted to find his "inner rockstar" He broke up with Rachel because of it. Could this be Rachel getting back at him for that? Finn was sitting next to Santana and Brittney so it could be that. At least thatswhat most people in the auditorium thought.

Mr. Shue looked very confused at what was going on. Rachel kept on giving Finn pointed angry looks. Santana did not look amused at all. Rachel goes behind Finn and sings right into his ear. Quinn and Puck where acting all cupily and cute. Which most people watching thoght was nice.

Rachel walked over to where Artie, Matt, Mercades, Tina, and Kurt where sitting. Kurt coverd his face in an attempt to hide but Rachel pulls him out of his seat and sits on it herself. Rachel then sings with Mercades and Tina while Kurt sits on his own in a corner looking annoyed.

Everyone except Finn joins in the singing. Mike joins Rachel at the front of the choir room and does some very impresive dancing. Shortly afer Matt joins him in dancing. Everyone bar Finn then joins in the dancing. Rachel sits on a chair and is then pushed by Mike. The new directions then circle around Rachel.

When it was over most people had a what the hell did we just watch look on there face. Rachel and Finn then explained everything that had happened between them as if it wasn't a big deal. Most people where happy that they didn't have to deal with the finchel drama.

* * *

><p>The song that followed started with Finn singing. The full glee club was in the auditorium. The boys where on one side and the girls on an other. They where all very nicely dressed. The boys where wearing black suits with white shirts and the girls where wearing black dresses with white bows. Rachel joined Finn at the back and joined in the singing. They both then make there way to the front of the stage.<p>

Finn looked very happy but Rachel looks torn. The boys and girls then switch sides while dancing. They then asemble themselves into pairs and dance in those pairs. The choreography is very good. Nice and fun. At the end of the song Rachel is in Finn's arms but looks upset and runs out of the auditorium.

When the song is over Rachel tells everybody that she met someone else before this andwas happy with him but she still harboured some feelings for Finn who told her that he just wanted to be with her and that he would fight for her. Rsachel felt guilty because she still liked Finn and may have wanted to be with him but she was with Jessie at the time. That was the reson why she ran off.


	23. Express yourself  Vouge

The next song started with Rachel in choir room like in Gives you hell. But in this song Rachel grabed the girls and they joined her. The choir room then changeed to the stage in the auditorium. Three girls enter from the right and three enter from the left. They all joined in the middle. They are all wearing suits with different coloured corsets.

The dancing was very good. It worked incredibly well with teh song and its message of female empowerment. Most people watching it could see that Kurt was really enjoying it which they couldn't fathom why. They understood why the other glee guys would enjoy it. The girls where hot and dancing with corsets so why would Kurt like it? At one point he even copied one of the moves that the girls where doing.

Quinn and Mercades got leads at one point during the song. Artie looked very guilty and unconfortable. Santana, Britney, and Tina took of there jackets to the surprised delight of the boys watching.

When the song was over Kurt turned to Rachel "I am still annoyed at you for not including me in that nimber. I would have loved to have joined you and don't forget I am an honerary girl" Rachel promptly apologised but reminded Kurt that at the time they hated each others guts.

While that exchanged was going on most male students still had not gotten there moths off the floor. One of teh girls asked why Artie looked unconfortable. Artie told them that he realsied that he was not treating Tina nicely at all and he felt really bad because of it.

* * *

><p>The next song appeared to be a black and white video. A few boys and Santana striked poses. Someone had there back to the camera. There was a silver design on the back. Kurt then appears on the video striking a pose. Bliane could not get over how handsome and sexy his boyfriend looked. There is anothher shot with the back and Kurt strikes another pose and then dusts a piller.<p>

Sue then appears and strikes a pose. Everyone thinks that she looks great. There a few more shots of the boys doing various poses. Most people in the audience are surprised at Sue's singing she was actually quite good. There is a shot of Kurt and Mercades standing vertically to each other looking in the distance. They are both wearing suits.

Sue then starts to dance. This is not assurprising as the singing. Being coachof the cherios she must have some moves. Kurt and Mercadesare obviously happy at how the video going as they are seen smiling at each other. Through out the song the models do various poses and Sue has many different looks just like i the original music video. Sue looks great in all of her looks.

When Sue sings "Will Shuester I hate you" Kurt is seeing breaking character and looking nerviously at Mercades. Most people thought that it was the end of the song everyone is and Sanatana where spoted dancing at the end.

When the song was over Sue told the students how Aretha and Porceline tried to hlep her by dooing this video and giving her the different looks because of her problems with her hair.


	24. 4 minutes  What it feels like for a girl

The next song started with the marching band playing in the gym. The cherios join them. Mercades voice is heard but she is not seen. Mercades and Kurt appear at the back. Those who where there remember how good this preformance was. The girls also remember how hot Kurt was during itthough they will never admit it. Blaines jaw hit the floor when he saw how fuckable his boyfreind was in the cherios uniform. He turned to Kurt "why I am I only seeing this preformance and hearing of you being a cheerleader now?" He exclaimed Kurt just smiled and reashered Blaine that he would get a privite preformce when the snow cleared off. This appeased Blaine some what.

Kurt and Mercades made there way to the front. When Kurt got to the front he dropped low for a second. Blaine was in heaven. Will and Emma looked shocked at the preformance. Mercades and Kurt where dancing with the cherios. They where very good at it.

Jacob Ben Isral tried to interview Rachel but she was seen mouthing not now. She was too caught up in the preformance. Quinn lookes delighted with the preformance.

At one point towards the end Kurt and mercades where back to back and kurt shimmed down Mercades. When the preformance was over Kurt Mercades seemed very happy.

When a freshman expressed her confusion as to why Kurt and Mercades joined the cherios. Kurt told them they they felt over looked in glee and cherios was a place where they could shine. He also added that he and Mercades was bullied less when they where cherios.

* * *

><p>The song that followed after showed the boys and aroound the piano in the choir room. Finn Kurt and Artie where talking about being girls which confused the guys watching. Why would the guys want to be girls? What is this garbage? Finn then started to sing about being a girl. Puck and Arie get solos. Mr. Shue seems to be really into the song.<p>

The gilrs from new directions didn't know that the guys sang this song and they where really touched by it. It showed that the boys truly felt bad for how they treated the girls. And this of course gave the boys some browniie points.

**i know that what it feels like for a girl is really short but I didn't have that much to go on please forgive me. I am now up to date on this story :). I will probually update on Tuesday or Wendsday of next week (or both if I am lucky). I was think of maybe writhing a one shot of Kurts privite preformace to Blaine. Please let me know if you think I should do it.**


	25. Like a prayer    A house is not a home

**Hello agian I want to apologise for not updating any sooner. I have been so busy and never got the chance. I am going to Nice on Sunday so i wont be able to update for three weeks. But when I do get back I will probually upload loads if all goes according to plan.**

The next song started with Rachel on the stage in the auditorium. The new directions could be heard faintly in the background. They then come out and join Rachel on the stage and started to dance. The choreography is realy good the cherios watching noted.

Most people didn't recongnise one of the guys. Then they remembered Rachel saying something about a boyfriend. This must be him he probaly transfered schools. The new guy, Rachel, and Finn where in front of the group. A few snigers where heard because of the ovious awkwardness of the situation. The new directions then went to the right of the stage and Finn sang lead in the middle of the stage. Kurt and Mercades then sang lead. A few people wondered why they didn't get more solos.

When Mercades sang "Let the choir sing" the curtain lifted up and there was another choir behind them. The choir joined in with the singing. The New Directions then dance with the choir. It looks like alot of fun. They worked well together.

When the song finished the peop,e in the auditorium learned that they new guys name is jessie and he was Rachels boyfriend and he had just transfered schools and because he came to the school Mercades and Kurt joined the cherios because they new they would not get a chance to shine in the new directions.

* * *

><p>The song that followed started with Kurt in his cherio uniform (to the delight of Blaine) Kurt was standing in front of the New Directions in the choir room. It became very clear that Kurt was singing to Finn. Finn looked very uncomfortable with Kurt singing to him. On the screen Puck noticed that Finn looked uneasy and asked if he was ok.<p>

Those watching thesong could tell that Mr. Shue related to the song. Everyone also noticed that Kurt was obviosly sad and alone at the time. Most people watching where embarrased for Kurt he was wearing his heart on his sleave only to get it broken because Finn is straight.

Everyone that watched saw that Kurt was trying to hard. It was as if he was desperate. Some girls watching realised that he was desperate all he wanted was someone to love him and this was his way of getting it.

When the song finished Kurt and Fin told everyone the story behind. None was realy surprised but they where happy that Kurt and Finn where able to move on and be proper brothers.

**I hope that was ok. I will be back in 3 weeks**


	26. beautiful   home

**I'm back! I had such a great holiday. It was amazing being somewhere where it is Sunny everyday. In Ireland we have rain everyday so the change was amazing. But now on with the story.  
><strong>

The next song started with Mercedes in the gym with the Cheerios behind her with there backs turned. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform. People who where not there thought that her wearing trousers was odd. But none commented on it. The gym was filled with students and teachers. Some students even had to sit on the ground. Those who where there remember this and how Mercedes asked everyone if they had any insecurities and everyone raised there hand.

Kurt and Santana who where standing with the Cheerios looked very confused. They obviously did not know what Mercedes had planned. When Mercedes started to sing she appeared to be shy and nervous but as she got into the song that disappeared. Rachel and Jessie where smiling on as they watched on.

The Cheerios except for Kurt turned to face the audience and sang along with Mercedes which confused people watching. Then Quinn got up and joined Mercedes. The glee club followed Quinn up.

The other students started to stand as-well. They all stood around Mercedes supporting her. When the song finished Kurt smiled at Mercedes it was clear that he was proud of her.

Kurt explained to everybody that he was so desperate to stay on the cheerios that he put a lot of pressure on Mercedes to loose weight and that when the song was over he apologized to Mercedes.

* * *

><p>The next song started with April Rhodes in the auditorium wearing a white dress. Mr Shue was in the auditorium. He looked surprised but happy. Those watching thought that April was an amazing singer.<p>

During the song the curtains parted and the new directions appeared. The girls where in the front and the boys where in the back. They where all wearing black. April moved back to join them. It sounded amazing.

Everyone was stunned at the last note that April sang it was amazing.

The new directions explained that April sang that song before she left to follow her dreams. But they didn't quite work out as she planned.

**Not to happy with that to be perfectly honest. Lets hope the next one is a lot better.**


	27. Ice ice baby

**I am so sorry about not writing any sooner. I start my Christmas holidays next week so I hope to write a bit then. Second year in college is a bitch. Again I apologise.**

The next song started with Will in the choir room. The glee club where along singing along clearly enjoying the song. They then started to dance in three groups. It looked really good. It was clearly a spontaneous performance which made it even better.

Mr Shue sang a bit to Britney which made her very happy. Then the glee club got in a line and did a few dance moves.

Everyone watching felt bad for Artie as they could see he was left out. It was probably unintentional but it was the fact. For a glee club that claimed to be for diversity they had a funny way of showing it sometimes.

**Very short I know the next one will be much longer I promise. I am also sorry for bashing the glee club a bit. **


End file.
